


Hermione's Belly Pleasure

by dmarsh14



Series: Hermione's Belly [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Inflation, Sexual Content, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds out that Ron likes huge fat,  so she decides to try the curse again herself. On purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Belly Pleasure

     Hermione puffed out a quick breath, bracing herself. She loved her husband, but willingly subjecting her body to a replay of the accidental curse from those months ago that stuffed and overstuffed her belly still gave her pause. 

     Thinking back, she remembered when Ron (and Harry) had gotten home; even nearly a week later, her body was still gigantically fattened with the mass from the multiplied tea sandwiches and packed the living room to its edges. Her impossibly enormous body pressed into every corner of the room, leaving not the smallest space anywhere. Luckily, the door opened outwards.  
     Suddenly, she’d felt the door give way, she’d thought, but it was Ron and Harry coming back; absorbed (both figuratively and literally) in her oceanic fat, she’d lost track of time. Not looking, as usual, Ron came through the door...and ran right into her gargantuan belly flesh. Sputtering and flailing, he backed up. “Hermione!” he called. “What’s in the living room? Are you okay?”  
     She felt pressing against her belly. She thought it was both of them, and she heard Harry mutter, “this feels like skin.”  
     Suddenly Ron cried, “look! The wall’s cracked. What happened?”  
     Hermione tried to call, but her immensity completely covered her face; she couldn’t call loud enough for them to hear.  
     Harry said, “let’s try another door.” Hermione heard the back door open, heard them walking through the house, then trying the other door. She felt the pressure ease on that part of her belly as the door opened. Ron cried, “it’s here too! Hermione! Are you in there?”  
     She felt him pounding on her belly frantically. She tried to call out again. As it happened, her head had ended up near that door, and Ron and Harry could hear her.  
     “Hermione? You’re in there? Are you OK?”  
     “ ‘M fn, Rn,” she tried to say through the massive belly-fat covering her. “Dig ndur!”  
     “Durg undur?” he repeated. “Oh! Dig under! She’s underneath this...stuff!”  
     Hermione felt a soft touch on her belly, and Harry said, “it’s weird. Soft like, well, like fat.”  
     “Yeah,” said Ron. “I know, but Hermione’s under it, so let’s go.”  
     Hermione felt a sliding sensation. Ron must be crawling under her colossal, room-filling body to try and find her. A moment later, she gasped; the sliding sensation of Ron’s body on her stretched, sensitive skin was pleasant. No, more than that, it was delightful. She shuddered, as much as she could move, as Ron’s full-body caress slid along her body towards her head, encased in fat and poking seamlessly from her hugely fattened shoulders and body.  
     As he got closer, she could hear him grunting, pushing his way through her soft fatness. “Ugh, oof! Urg!” Finally, he reached her head, buried under her immensity. “Hermione! Are you okay?” he panted, his face held right against hers by the sheer weight of her body. “What--urk--is this stuff?”  
     “ ‘S me,” she tried to get out past her ballooned cheeks and puffy lips.  
     “What? What about you?” Ron asked, confused.  
     “ ‘S all me. My body. _Gemino_ curse on food. Had to do this or pop.”  
     Realization dawned on Ron’s face. “Cor! Why’d somebody do this?”  
     Out of habit, she tried to shrug, but her body was far too fat. All she managed was a wave running through her fatty body. “Dunno. Don’ even know who.”  
     “You’re okay though, right?” Ron asked, clearly worried.  
     “ ‘M fine. Just so fat I fill up the room.” As she said that, she was looking right at Ron, and saw a flash of...something in his eyes as he realized she was fine. Excitement? Desire? Even lust? She’d had no idea Ron liked this kind of thing. He’d never hinted at it to her.

     Surprisingly fast, her belly shrank, taking only a week or so. She’d have thought it would take much longer than that, without magic. When she sped up her digestion, she supposed she must have sped up her metabolic rate, too. Running faster, her metabolism burned through the stored energy in the fat quicker.  
     As she’d shrunk back towards normal size, but still much too fat to move under her own power, Ron had put her through the paces; sex at least three or four every day, using every fold of fat he could reach on her body, until she’d gotten small enough to have normal sex. At first, he’d been so aroused that he only lasted a few minutes before exploding inside her folds, then her pussy. Between sessions, they’d talked about his new fetish (well, not new, just newly revealed). He tried to assure her that he loved her as she was, and it wasn’t necessary for this, though he admitted it added to his excitement.  
     As she shrunk further, their sexual relations had settled to more normal frequency, and duration. But they’d still had normal sex. Ron had been quite able to perform, and quite well, even with her body back to normal. (Or nearly normal, she’d been unable to lose every new pound, and was still visibly fatter than she had been, her body pleasantly rounded and soft.)

     And that got her to this. She’d agreed to do the _Gemino_ curse herself on a morsel of food. When she ate it, it would multiply in her belly, just as before. This time, she’d let it run its course, no sped-up digestion. She calculated she’d be so much huger than the accidental one.  
     So, she had her preparations ready; a dynamic version of the undetectable extension charm on the room (it would expand the size of a container when it became filled to capacity; essentially her expanding belly would reach the walls, then just push them outwards as it grew larger), an even stronger elasto spell to let her belly expand to hold everything, and she’d learned the goblins’ _Gemino_ curse to cast on her food. She already cast her digestion spell on herself; not the accelerator, just the one to prevent waste from forming during digestion.  
     Puffing out another quick breath, bolstering herself. Looking over at Ron, sitting naked on the floor facing her, she ran her hands down her body, also nude, gave him a sly seductive smile, pointed her wand at the single slice of treacle tart. Ron had been a bit disappointed that she was only eating one slice, but she just sighed and reminded him that _Gemino_ would double it basically every second until she really started digesting it, and reminding him too that real digestion could take 3 or 4 hours, maybe more. Ron beamed at the thought of her belly doubling in size nearly every second for 4 hours; she’d be even huger than when they’d found her the last time. And he’d get to watch it the whole time!  
     Hermione saw him hardening at just the thought. She pointed her wand, said “ _Geminio_ ” and instantly gobbled the tart in one bite. She then leaned back on her hands and waited. In seconds, she looked down and saw her belly inflating. Glancing at Ron, she saw him staring, unblinking, at her swelling belly. Just as before, her belly grew by leaps and bounds, quickly becoming large enough to cover her legs to the knees, and still it grew. After a few minutes, it reached Ron, sitting in front of her, and started to push him back, enveloping him.  
     In fact, now that she had counter-spells in place already, and knew what was happening, the continual sense of pressure on her belly was actually pleasurable; and as her belly kept inflating, pressing down on her nether region, she started getting just as excited by the whole plan as Ron was.  
     She smiled, for herself this time. Ron was already covered by her now massive and still ballooning belly. This would be amazing! And she wasn’t going to stop it early this time. The room would expand as big as she would. There was no reason to be afraid. She only had to relax and grow, and grow, and grow...

Epilogue: With the full-length _Gemino_ , and the extension charm on the room. Hermione’s belly grew three times larger than her accidental expansion of weeks before. And, of course, as she digested, her fat was likewise three time bigger than the last.  
     And that was with only a single piece of treacle tart! If she ate more food, all cursed with _Gemino_ , who knew how large and fat she could grow? Something she thought about as Ron serviced her over and over as her impossibly huge, fat body wobbled, shaking the walls of the room.


End file.
